Settling Down
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 5 of series. Please read those first. Sam and Dean decide to quit hunting and settle down, but is it for good? Wincest, mpreg, language. Don't like, don't read. Flamers aren't tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize once again and greatly appreciate your patience with me on getting this part up. Things have been hectic in RL with job searching, my mother coming back from Egypt and then yesterday my sister came back from Egypt. But its finally up. And I apologize with chapter 1 being so short.**

**Summary: Part 5 of series. Please read previous parts first. Sam and Dean decide to try and settle down and quit hunting. But for good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. I only own the baby and the plot bunny**

**Warnings: Obviously if you're on part 5 then I don't really need to give you the warnings right? mpreg, wincest, language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dean!"

Dean looked up from digging the grave just in time to see the spirit throw Sam into a tree. "Sam!"

"Hurry up and burn it!" Sam yelled.

Dean nodded as he poured gasoline and salt all over the bones and then struck a match a few times to finally get a fire and then tossed it into the grave. He turned to see the spirit burst into flames. He ran over to his brother.

"Sam, you okay?"

Sam nodded, "Never better."

Dean shook his head as he helped Sam to his feet and back to the car. The drive to the motel was silent and Sam knew something was up but didn't push. When they got back to the motel Dean told Sam to take a shower. Sam frowned that Dean didn't want to join him but nodded and headed into the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, towel hung low on his hips, Dean was lying flat on his back with his hands over his eyes. Sam smirked as he straddled his brother's hips. Dean removed the hand from his eyes as Sam pulled his head up for a kiss.

"Fuck me, Dean," Sam said grinding his hips hard against Dean's.

Dean groaned as he pulled Sam's head down and smashed their lips together.

**~SPN~**

Afterward they lay together with Sam's leg in between Dean's and Dean's hand on Sam's chest. Dean sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy, just thinking."

"About?"

"How far along are you, Sam?"

Sam frowned, "Almost 4 months. I'll be 4 months next week. Why?"

Dean shook his head, "We can't keep doing this."

Sam frowned, "Doing…what?"

"Hunting! You're having a freaking baby, Sam, we can't keep hunting if you're having a kid."

Sam frowned, "This is about what happened at the cemetery. Dean, I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Maybe this time, but what about next time, huh? I don't want to raise a child in this kind of life. I want our child to have things that we never got to have. I want our child to grow up normal not living off of cheap diner food and credit card scams and sleeping in crappy motel rooms. I want our child to have a house with a backyard and a dog and toys."

"Dean we can't just stop."

"Yes! Yes, we can! What's the matter with you, I thought you'd be all for this?"

"I am, Dean, believe me. I agree with wanting to let our child grow up normal especially when we know what's out there but I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"You. All you ever wanted to do was hunt to fulfill the family business so to speak."

Dean shook his head, "Dude, you're 19 or will be tomorrow, I'm 23 we're still young that we can do something else with our lives. You can go to college. I just don't wanna be running out on our child and not know if and when I'll be home."

"Dad did it," Sam argued.

"Yeah, I know. Dad's an ass who got himself killed because he didn't have someone watching his back on his last hunt."

Sam nodded, "Okay, Dean if this is what you want. But, if you want to keep hunting, I mean if it's something local or something like that, just know that you can."

Dean nodded, "Now to explain all of this to Bobby."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a long time and I apologize but things have been really hectic in RL and I never got a chance to actually sit down and write this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the boys decided to head out toward Bobby's as early as possible. While Sam grabbed them some takeout, Dean dialed Bobby to inform him of their arrival later that evening. Sam climbed into the passenger seat welding a bag that held two sausage egg burritos with all the trimmings for Dean and two plain egg and cheese burritos for himself. Dean grinned at Sam and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Two heart attacks wrapped in a burrito with extra clogged arteries on the side," Sam grinned as he handed his brother his burritos.

Dean made a face snatching the burritos from Sam and took a big bite out of one of them, "Mmm, so good."

Sam chuckled as he bit into his own burrito, "So how long til we get to Bobby's?"

"You tell me geek boy? You're the map expert."

Sam shook his head and took the map out of the glove compartment and looked at it frowning and glanced at his watch. "We should probably reach his house by the evening."

Dean nodded as he gunned the engine. Dean turned on the radio instead of putting one of tapes in and Sam smiled. They kept on the road all day stopping for small pit stops here and there. By the time they entered Illinois Dean glanced over at his brother to find him knocked out with his hand over his belly. Dean smiled. Sam was 19 today and he wanted to give him a proper birthday. He briefly glanced in the backseat where he had hidden Sam's present. While in Indiana, Sam had seen this coat he liked but he knew that since he was getting bigger that he wouldn't be able to fit it and was kinda disappointed. Dean, being the awesome big brother he was, asked if they could do some alterations on the coat to make it wearable for a pregnant person.

Sam stirred when he felt the car slowing down, "What's going on?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing just need to fill her up and gonna grab some snacks. You want anything?"

Sam shook his head, "No, m'good."

Dean nodded as he exited the car and filled it up with gas before going inside to pay for the gas and grab a few things. He found a couple of those chocolate cupcakes with the cream filling and grabbed a few along with some other snacks and drinks. After paying for everything he slid back into the car.

"I know it's not a real cake or anything but it's the best I can do. Happy birthday, baby," Dean said giving Sam the cupcakes and the horribly wrapped package before pulling back onto the road.

"Dean, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Sam smiled before opening one of the cupcake packages and biting into one before feeding the other one to Dean. Once they finished the first cupcake package Sam turned his attention to newspaper wrapped package on his lap.

"I know it's nothing special and I wasn't able to get some wrapping paper, but I hope you like it."

Sam chuckled, "I'm sure I will."

He tore the paper off the package and held up the coat looking at it before grinning at Dean, "You didn't."

Dean kinda blushed, "Yeah, you really wanted it so I had it altered to fit your pregnant body."

Sam grinned before leaning over the bench seat and placing a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean kissed him back briefly before turning back to the road.

**~SPN~**

They reached Bobby's by 8 in the evening and they found he had dinner all ready and waiting for them.

"It's nothing spectacular, but I felt you deserved to have a birthday dinner at least," he said as they sat down.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said sitting down.

Bobby shrugged as he sat down and Dean stared at the food in front of him. Bobby had grilled some steaks, made mashed potatoes, and salad. He piled his plate full of mashed potatoes and to the surprise of Sam and Bobby, salad.

"So Bobby," Dean began as he started shoveling food in his mouth, "Sam and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Is it a hunt?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really."

"Well don't keep me in suspense boy, what's going on?"

Dean looked at Sam before looking at Bobby, "Sam and I figured it was time we actually settled down."

Bobby frowned, "Settle down? You actually thinking about getting out of the hunt?"

Sam shook his head, "Not totally, but maybe just something a bit local."

Dean shook his head, "But Sam's done. He can't hunt and raise a child. I mean it's gonna get a lot worse as he gets further along."

"You're serious. What would your father say?"

"He's not here. Bobby, Sam's nineteen and about to have a kid, there's no way he can hunt and raise a child, and I'm not going to leave him to raise our kid alone. And there's no way I'm gonna follow in dad's shoes and raise my child on the road. I can't do it Bobby."

Bobby put his fork down and took a drink of his beer and sighed, "Well I can't change your mind when you've got it all made up."

"It's not forever, Bobby," Sam said trying to appease the old hunter.

"It's your life, and like I said I can't change your mind."

"We deserve to have a somewhat normal life don't you think?" Dean asked.

"Normal? You're not normal Dean! You were born into the life of a hunter who hunts things most people don't even believes exists, how is that normal? How is fucking your own brother normal or having him pregnant with your child? There's nothing about your life that's normal and you'll never be normal."

"We can try."

Bobby just shook his head and started to clear the table. Dean washed the dishes while Sam cleaned and Bobby headed to his den. Dean sighed.

"Well that went exactly how I thought it would go."

"It's alright Dean. Bobby will get used to the idea sooner or later."

"I hope so."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize with taking forever with posting. I was kinda banned from my computer. Even though I'm 28yrs old apparently my mother can still ban me from using my computer *sigh* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Note: I apologize for anyone who reviewed and I didn't respond. Please know its not that I don't care about your reviews, but it's been hard for me to respond. All of your reviews are important to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Dean woke up early which was unusual for him. It was unusual for Dean to wake up early as it was for Sam to sleep late. Dean placed a kiss to Sam's temple before climbing out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to care of his business heading downstairs when he was finished. He found Bobby in the den pouring over some tomes.

"Hey Bobby," he greeted the older hunter.

Bobby looked up, "Hey Dean."

"Bobby can we talk?"

"Sure Dean, what about?"

"Um, how about your reaction yesterday?"

Bobby sighed and put down the book, "I really don't know what to tell you Dean."

Dean shrugged, "It's just that we'd thought you'd be happy for us."

Bobby sighed again, "I am happy for you and Sam, you finally are starting a family of your own no matter how abnormal it may seem but the truth is I'm also a bit jealous."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you jealous of us?"

"Because you get to have the one thing I never did. A family. Karen and I had been trying for a long time to have kids and it never happened then she got possessed and I had to kill her which brought me into the hunting game. Then you and Sam talked about getting out. I've tried that. Didn't really work."

Dean shook his head, "Not getting out Bobby. We're just toning down for a bit. I mean I'll still be able to hunt just not very far until Sam has the kid."

"And then what, Dean? You and Sam gonna raise your kid on the road like your daddy did to you?" Bobby shook his head, "I don't think so."

Dean shrugged, "We'll think of something when the time comes."

Bobby just nodded. Dean left the den and headed into the kitchen. He had just poured himself some coffee when Sam entered rubbing his eyes. Dean chuckled; he always thought Sam looked like a little kid when he did that.

"Morning," Sam yawned.

"Morning," Dean chuckled. "You sure you awake enough?"

"Shut up."

Dean laughed, "You hungry?"

Sam nodded and Dean grinned, "Whaddya want?"

"Pancakes and pickles with butter flavored syrup."

Dean stared, "What did you say?"

"Pickles and pancakes with butter flavored syrup."

Dean shook his head, "Dude that's just gross."

"So, you don't have to eat it," Sam replied.

Dean sighed, "I'll have to make a run to the store."

Sam nodded. Dean sighed and grabbed his keys before heading out to the store. When he returned he made his brother his breakfast. Sam happily drenched his food in the syrup before chomping down happily. If Dean didn't pride himself on having such a strong stomach he would've been in the bathroom puking out is guts. Dean finished off his second cup of coffee before heading outside.

Sam finished off his breakfast and decided to take a shower before joining Dean outside. He sat on the hood of a car in a pair of faded blue jeans and a pale green hoodie. He sat crossed legged watching his big brother work on a car for Bobby.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from where he was working under the hood, "Yeah?"

"Are we really gonna do this?"

Dean wiped his hands on a rag and walked over to where Sam was sitting. He nodded, "Yeah. I figure we pick a state we haven't been and where we know no one'll recognize us. Why?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know man. It just doesn't seem real is all."

Dean chuckled softly and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, "Don't worry it will. We'll get you into school and everything."

Sam smiled and nodded before watching Dean head back to the car. After about an hour Sam was getting tired. Dean felt it was a good time to take a break. Taking Sam's hand, he led him into the kitchen.

"You wanna eat something?"

Sam shook his head, "Too tired."

Dean nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge before leading Sam upstairs. Dean leaned against the headboard drinking his beer while Sam curled against him falling asleep.

**~SPN~**

Dean and Sam had been at Bobby's for a week when they decided to seriously start looking for a place to settle down. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich and pouring over Sam's laptop while Sam took a nap. The main factor was that they didn't want to be too far from Bobby and Simone.

"Am I interrupting?"

Dean looked up and saw Simone and Bobby standing in the doorway. He stood shaking his head.

"No. I was just browsing. It's good to see you Simone."

Simone smiled and hugged Dean, "Likewise. Where's Sam? I figured we'd do the ultrasound now before I head out for my hunt."

"Upstairs sleep. I'll get him."

Dean headed upstairs to the bedroom. Sam was just waking up by the time Dean entered the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Dean teased walking over and giving Sam chaste kiss.

"Hey," Sam smiled kissing him back. "Did I sleep long?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really. You've been sleep for about an hour."

Sam nodded and yawned. Dean slapped his leg, "C'mon, get up. Simone's downstairs and wants to see you."

Sam nodded before climbing out of the bed throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The boys headed downstairs where they found Simone sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey Sam. "How's the little one?" she asked.

"Moving around a lot," Sam shrugged.

Simone chuckled, "Yeah they do that. Just wait until it starts kicking. Well anyway, I figured it was time to an ultrasound seeing as you are 16 weeks am I correct?"

Sam nodded. Simone smiled and turned to Dean.

"You mind going to the car and getting the portable ultrasound?"

Dean shook his head and went to retrieve the machine. When he returned Simone had Sam lay on the couch. Sam did as he was told and Simone rubbed some gel onto his belly.

"Alright, you boys ready?"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby nodded. Simone nodded as she rolled the transceiver over Sam's belly. She started at the top so they could see every inch of the baby.

"Dean, look," Sam said in awe.

"I see, Sammy."

Simone chuckled softly as she continued to move down the baby's body until she reached the part she was looking for.

Bobby gasped, "Oh my."

Sam looked at Dean before looking at Simone. Simone nodded.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy."

**~SPN~**

"So Bobby tells me you boys are thinking about settling down?" Simone asked.

Sam and Dean nodded. They were all seated around the living room drinking beers except for Sam who had juice.

"Yeah, some place not too far," Dean explained. "And we're kinda cutting down on hunting."

Simone nodded, "Well I think that's wonderful."

Dean nodded as he looked over at his brother. Sam seemed to be in a world of his own. Simone chuckled.

"Well I should get going. I have a hunt to prepare for."

Bobby stood, "I'll walk you out."

Simone and Bobby left the room leaving the brothers alone.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Same nodded before thrusting himself in Dean's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'm just excited. I can't wait to start our new lives. You, me, and our son."

Dean laughed, "I know, Sammy. Me neither."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4**

The next afternoon Sam and Dean sat in the bedroom pouring over Sam's laptop trying to decide what state they wanted to move to.

"Y'know Nebraska seems nice," Sam said sipping his apple juice.

Dean shook his head, "Too expensive. What about Iowa?"

Sam shook his head, "Too cold."

Dean leaned back against the headboard and sighed, "This is hopeless."

Sam curled up next to his big brother as he finished off his juice, "I think Nebraska might be out best bet. I mean it's really pretty in the fall and spring."

Dean chuckled, "You are such a girl, Sammy."

Sam chuckled, "Bite me."

"C'mon Sammy, you know the deal, ask nicely," Dean smirked bending down and nipped at Sam's neck.

Sam moaned, "You're such a jerk."

Dean laughed, "You love me."

"I wonder why," Sam replied trading his cup for the book on pregnancy he's been reading.

Dean chuckled softly at his brother calling him a nerd. Sam chose to ignore him. He read between the 16th and 22nd week is when he should start feeling the baby kick. He smiled when he read that the baby would most likely be able to hear sometime around the 20th week. Sam put the book down as he climbed out of the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Once he returned to the bedroom he looked at his brother sleeping and smiled. Dean always looked so peaceful when he slept.

As Sam let his gaze rove his brother's body, he felt that familiar heat in his belly, the feeling of arousal. He walked over to Dean and straddled him. Grinning he placed a kiss on Dean's nose. He laughed when Dean moaned and wrinkled his nose.

"Dean."

"Hm?" Dean moaned not fully waking.

Sam groaned and rocked his hips against Dean's. Dean groaned.

"Sammy, m'tryin to sleep."

"But Dean, m'fuckin horny," Sam whined rocking his hips again.

"Baby m'serious. Didn't you get enough this morning?"

"Wantchu so bad, Dean." Sam murmured as he leant down to kiss his brother.

Dean groaned before kissing his brother back. Sam lifted Dean's shirt off before focusing on his jeans. Dean chuckled.

"You're not playing."

Sam pulled Dean's jeans and boxers off dropping them on the floor. He leant back and started to strip himself.

"Lube?" Dean asked.

Sam stepped out of his pants and crawled on the bed reaching under his pillow producing the lube. Dean chuckled softly. Sam straddled Dean's legs before lubing his fingers and proceeded to stretch himself. He was still open from that morning so he wasted no time in sticking two fingers inside.

"Shit, Sammy," Dean breathed.

Sam smirked at his brother's lust blown gaze as he added another finger. He knew that Dean loved to watch him stretch himself, he just didn't realize how much. After a few minutes he removed his fingers. He poured more lube in his palm as he slicked Dean up before easing down on his cock.

"Shit little brother," Dean groaned.

"So good Dean," Sam moaned.

Sam used Dean's chest fore leverage as he rode his brother hard.

"Fuck big brother gonna come."

"Yeah? Gonna come all over me?"

Sam nodded fervently as Dean started to match his rhythm.

"Do it Sammy," Dean husked grabbing his brother's cock stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Sam tensed and let out a shout as he came. Seeing the way his brother fell apart triggered Dean's own release and he came with a shout.

**~SPN~**

While Sam slept Dean made a phone call to meet with a realtor in Nebraska. The only time she had available was tomorrow at 2:30. After Dean saw it would take them only 3 hours to get there he agreed.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, "Yeah Bobby?"

"You busy?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really. Whaddya need?"

"You mind heading into town and meeting with a hunter to give him this file?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah. I don't mind."

Bobby nodded, "Good. He'll meet you at Pete's Diner."

Dean nodded standing and taking the file from Bobby. He grabbed his keys and headed out. It didn't take him too long to find Pete's once he entered the town. Dean parked his car, grabbed the folder and headed inside. Dean scanned the diner and spotted the hunter sitting in the back. If Dean didn't know better he would've thought that he looked like his dad. He slid across from the hunter.

"Bobby told me to give you this," he said sliding over the folder.

The hunter took the folder before looking up," It's good to see you Dean."

Dean frowned unsure of how this hunter knew his name but figured he must have been a friend of his dad's. He nodded as he stood.

"How's Sammy?"

"Okay, cut the crap. Who are you?" Dean asked sliding back into his seat.

"Dean, it's me."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Dad?"

He nodded and Dean jumped out of his seat, "No! No fucking way! Christo."

"I'm not a demon, Dean."

Dean glared. John sighed and did every test in the book to prove he was real.

"We burned your body!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, let me explain."

Dean shook his head, "All this time you were alive? You know what? Fuck this," he said taking off.

"Dean, wait!" John yelled.

Dean ignored him and got into the car and drove off. He was beyond pissed. He got back to Bobby's surprising safely. He cut the engine and ran into the house.

"Bobby!"

Dean found Bobby in the kitchen.

"What's the big idea?" he asked roughly grabbing Bobby.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked trying to get out of Dean's grip.

"Dad's alive? You mean all this time, you…lied to us?"

"Dean? What's going on? Why are you holding Bobby like that?" Sam asked coming into the kitchen.

"Dean, let me explain," Bobby pleaded.

Dean shook his head, "You lied to us, Bobby. About our own father."

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dan shook his head as he went to answer it. He opened the door and all he could so was stare.

"Hey Sammy," John smiled.

"Dad?"

**TBC...**

**Is this really John or something else that looks like John? What do you think? Do you want it to be John?**

**LUVNTHIS: That would be funny if Simone and Bobby got together but not a bad idea. Yeah they are planning to do some hunting but not a whole lot of it. Although they may just finally quit altogether. Haven't officially decided yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well since everyone wants it to be John I'm making it John. ^_^ Anyway as you can guess I love making up monsters so the monster that John is talking about is my own creation.**

**I apologize its so short I was trying to get this up there before I had to run out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Sammy," John repeated stepping in the house.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? Who are you?" Sam demanded.

John sighed, "Sam, it's really me."

Sam shook his head, "N-no. We burned your body. This is some bad dream or something."

Dean let go of Bobby and followed them into the living room, "Someone start explaining."

Bobby and John sighed and looked at each other before turning back to the boys, "The body that you burned wasn't me but it was a lookalike," John began.

Dean just frowned but didn't say a word and urged them to continue. John sighed. "I had to play dead. It was the only way. I'm sorry that I lied to you boys, I never wanted to, but I had to."

Sam shook his head, "I don't understand."

Bobby cleared his throat, "There had been talk about these people as well as supernatural beings after John. He couldn't seem to escape them and one day he came to me beaten and bloody. He had left you boys in a motel in Missouri. He came to me complaining about how he was losing his touch. How he had lost his touch with covering his tracks and that he being chased by the police and blah blah blah. I told him that the only way he was going lose the police trail was if he was dead."

"So you faked his death? To get rid of some police?" Dean frowned.

Bobby shook his head, "Not just to get rid of some police."

"Then what?" Sam demanded.

"Have you boys ever heard of an Ervine?" John asked.

Both Sam and Dean shook his head.

"Figured. Of course you haven't. These are nasty monsters. They can take the form of a wind storm and they follow you and they don't stop until they take you down. But the thing with that is they have to be controlled by someone. They look like a woman with no skin just bones and they take out whomever their master wishes. I've had one of these creatures on my tail for quite some time and I couldn't find a way to destroy it."

"And you couldn't tell us this?! We could've helped you! But like the stupid, selfish bastard you are, you don't want our help. So then what the fuck where you training us for dad if not to help you when you get into a sticky situation?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, calm down," Dean said rubbing his back.

John looked curiously at the two but said nothing, "Sam, I just didn't want to get you boys caught up in my mess."

"So you'd rather us believe our dad died on a hunt then tell the only family he has left the truth?! We needed you dad and like usual you weren't there for us but this time it wasn't because you were too busy with a damn hunt, it was you was too busy playing dead. Letting us believe that we burned your body! Hiding out like a coward!"

"Sammy, stop it. Calm the fuck down now."

Sam seethed, but he tried to calm down. John shook his head, "Son, I understand that you're upset and I'm sorry, but-"

"You don't know shit dad," Sam grit before standing and heading upstairs.

John sighed, "Dean, I'm sorry."

"I get that but sorry ain't gonna work this time," Dean said following his brother.

**~SPN~**

"Sam I get you're angry and pissed but you gotta watch the blood pressure. I don't need you passing out on me again especially with Simone on a hunt," Dean said as he sat on the bed next to Sam.

"M'sorry," Sam said looking down. "He just irks me. I mean he really expects us to believe that? Or to welcome him back with open arms? We burned our father Dean; I mean how do we know he's the real deal?"

"I tested him at the diner. It's really dad, kiddo."

"What's that gonna do for us?" Sam asked looking up.

Dean chuckled, "What are you talking about? We can still be us. I mean just because dad's around doesn't change anything."

"He'll kill us if he finds out."

"No he won't baby, and who the hell cares? If he thinks he can come in here and uproot our lives than he's got another thing coming."

Sam smiled, "I love you De."

"Love you too, Sammy."

**~SPN~**

John stood listening outside the door and frowned, _baby? Us? What on earth is Dean talking about?_ John shook his head and headed back downstairs and joined Bobby in the den after grabbing himself a beer.

"Hey Bobby, is there something going on between Sam and Dean that I should know about?"

"Whaddya mean?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

John shrugged.

"I think you should ask them."

"Ask us what?" Dean said coming into the den with his arm around Sam's waist.

John noticed the arm and his frowned deepened, "Is there something going on between you boys that I should know about?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

John looked at Sam who had his hand on his belly and rubbing small circles on one section, "Is Sam…? Are you and Sam…?"

"What Dad? Spit it out because Sam and I have somewhere to be."

"Is Sam…pregnant? And are the two of you…?" John couldn't say the words.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged, "Yeah. We are and yes he is."

"Dean, you say that like there's not a problem with it."

"There isn't."

"There is! How can you stand there and tell me that you and your brother are engaged in a sexual relationship like there's nothing wrong with that?"

"Like I said dad, there isn't anything wrong with that. I love Sam and he loves me and that's all that matters."

"And when the baby comes? What then?"

"That's none of your business," Dean said folding his arms.

"I don't like this Dean."

"Tough. You can't come in here and demand anything about our lives or the way we're living. You lost that right when you lied to us. You no longer have the right to tell us what to do. We don't need you dad."

"Dean…What will people say?"

"You think I care what people will say? I don't give a fuck what you or the rest of the world thinks about us. C'mon, Sammy, we gotta go."

Sam nodded and they started to head out of the room when John called to them.

"Boys, get back here. I'm not done."

"You know what, fuck you. Like I said, Sam and I don't care what you think," Dean said before heading out of the room.

John sighed and looked at Bobby. Bobby shook his head, "Don't look at me."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this is by far my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. And I know most of you will be pleased with John. He's coming along in this chapter.**

**Also pleased be warned there are a couple of smexy scenes in this chapter so if you don't like or are not of age, feel free to skip them ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

"Where're we going?" Sam asked as he followed Dean to the car.

"I made us an appointment with a realtor."

Sam grinned wide as he settled on the bench seat, "Serious?"

Dean chuckled and reached over and ruffled Sam's hair, "O'course kiddo. I told you we're really gonna do this."

Sam smiled. Dean popped in his AC/DC tape as he headed toward the interstate.

**~SPN~**

Dean parked the car and reached over to shake Sam, "Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes, "Hm?"

"C'mon baby, we're here."

Sam nodded and righted himself before exiting the car. He followed Dean into the building. Dean spoke to the receptionist while Sam sat.

"Dean Winchester?" A woman spoke coming out a few minutes later.

Dean nodded, "That's me."

The woman smiled and held out her hand, "Darci Edwin."

"Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Sam."

Darci shook Sam's hand, "Well let's get started shall we?" She asked as she led them to her office.

"Let me guess, first timers?" she asked as they sat. Sam and Dean nodded.

The three chatted for a while, Darci asking them questions about the type of house they were looking for. Once she took down all the information, Darci smiled and put down her pen.

"So what I'll do is come up with three or four houses that fit your desires. I'll call you and have you guys come take a look."

Sam and Dean nodded and stood, "Sounds good," Dean said.

**~SPN~**

Over the next week Dean and Sam went to visit several houses, but so far none of them were what they wanted. Darci was taking them to see another house today.

"Wow," Sam said as he saw the outside.

Darci chuckled, "Beautiful, right? This is one of my favorite houses."

Darci led them inside and the more they boys saw, the more they fell in love with the place. Over lunch they filled out the paperwork and Darci told them she would call them by the end of the week if they got the place. She was pretty confident they would get the house. The boys headed back to Bobby's happy.

"You hear that? We're gonna have our own place soon," Sam said talking to his son. "You're gonna get your own room and everything."

Dean chuckled softly. He loved hearing Sam talk to their son. By the time they reached Bobby's, Sam was knocked out. Dean shook his head laughing as he picked Sam up and carried him into the house.

"Dean, when you get a minute can we talk?" John asked from his perch on the couch. Dean sighed and nodded.

After Dean made sure Sam was comfortable, he headed downstairs, "What? He asked sitting across from John.

"When did this start?"

Dean shrugged, "After you 'died'."

John sighed, "Dean, I know you're angry but-"

"But what dad, you're sorry? You were just doing what you needed to do? I get that dad, but that's not enough."

"Do you love him?" John asked suddenly.

Dean nodded, "Very much. I'm not hurting him. I'm not doing anything he doesn't want."

"John nodded, "And the baby…"

"Is mine," Dean answered.

"So what are you boys gonna do about hunting?"

"We're cutting down. Sam's gonna stop while pregnant and I'll just be doing local hunts."

"De?"

"Living room Sammy," Dean called.

Sam headed downstairs and laid on the couch wedging his head under Dean's arm. Dean chuckled playing with the ends of Sam's hair.

"Good nap?"

"Mhm, guess what?"

Dean raised his eyebrow. Sam smiled.

"I felt him kick."

"No shit?" Dean asked surprised. Sam nodded.

John smiled watching his sons' interaction with each other. He could tell they really loved each other.

"Congratulations, Sam. Another Winchester male."

Sam was watching Dean out in the junkyard working on a car while he ate his snack when Dean's phone rang.

"Hi Darci, I'm glad you called."

"_I know it's been more than a week and I apologize, but I have good news for you, Sam."_

Sam grinned, "We got it?"

"_You got it. You can come by any day this week to pick up the keys."_

"Thanks, Darci."

Sam hung up the phone and ran outside, "Dean."

Dean turned and got an armful of Sammy, "Hey baby, what's going on?" he chuckled.

"Darci called. We can go pick up the keys any day this week."

"We got the place?"

Sam nodded. Dean grinned and pulled him into a breath-stealing kiss. Sam gripped Dean's biceps pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Dean let out a moan.

"Fuck, baby boy. Let's take this upstairs."

Sam grinned taking Dean's hand and dragged his big brother into the house. Once they got to the room Sam pushed Dean onto the bed laying on top of him and claiming his mouth once more. Sam soon made quick work of stripping his brother out of his clothes but decided to take his time stripping out of his.

"Giving me a show, baby boy?" Dean chuckled.

Sam smiled as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. He could tell Dean was going crazy. Once he finished taking off the last piece of offending clothing he climbed back onto Dean. Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers and proceeded to stretch his brother. Soon Sam was pushing back on Dean's fingers and Dean took that as a sign that he was ready. He removed his fingers causing Sam to whine and gently pushed his cock inside.

"Mm, yes," Sam moaned.

"Such a slut for my cock, Sammy," Dean chuckled as he bottomed out.

"Such a slut for getting fucked. Move."

Dean nodded and began to move withdrawing and slamming back in in a rough fashion that he knew his brother liked.

"Yes! Oh Dean, fuck me!"

Dean chuckled as he picked up the pace and fucked his brother faster. Sam knew he wasn't going to last long. He reached his hand between his legs and gripped his cock jerking it hard. Dean knew Sam was about to lose it and frankly he wasn't far behind.

"That's it baby boy, come for me."

"Dean," Sam whined.

"You can do it baby, come."

Sam arched his back and screamed as he came coating himself with his spunk.

"Fuck," Dean groaned as he thrust faster inside his brother.

"Dean, come. Know you wanna."

"Almost baby boy."

Dean soon came inside his brother with a shout. He hovered over his brother for a minute before pulling out. Sam whimpered.

"Sorry."

Dean grabbed one of his dirty shirts and began to clean them up before they climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

**~SPN~**

When Dean got back from picking up the keys from Darci the next day, he found Sam laying along the couch and his father's hand on this brother's belly.

Sam smiled and whispered, "He's trying to feel him kick."

Dean chuckled causing John to look up, "Oh, hey Dean."

"Hey. Where's Bobby?"

"Post office."

Dean nodded sitting on the other side of Sam, "How are you feeling Sammy?"

"Good. I haven't been that tired today."

Dean nodded just as Bobby walked in the door with Simone trailing behind him.

"Hey Dean, you called?" she greeted.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. So Sammy and I have been looking into houses these past few weeks and we now have our own place," Dean said shaking the keys. "We wanted to show you all."

"Where?" John asked.

"About three hours away in Omaha."

Bobby, Simone and John all nodded. Dean smiled and helped Sam to his feet, "Let's go."

Sam frowned, "Dean?"

"Everything is already in the car."

Sam nodded and followed Dean out the house. Simone and Bobby rode with John in his truck.

**~SPN~**

"Wow, nice place," Simone said.

Dean nodded. He had just finished giving the tour, "And what's nice is that it comes completely furnished. People even left the flat-screen."

John spoke, "You boys are really serious?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we'll get Sammy into school and I'm gonna find a job."

John nodded, "Well congratulations."

Sam smiled as he sidled up to Dean wrapping an arm around his waist before kissing his neck. Dean moaned low in his throat. He knew what Sam wanted.

Apparently so did Bobby, "Why don't you boys rest a bit? We'll go and do some shopping for you."

Dean sent Bobby a grateful look. The three elder hunters left the house and Sam dragged his brother upstairs to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Sam quickly undid his brother's pants and dragged them and his boxers down before taking Dean into his mouth.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned fisting his hands in his brother's hair.

Sam inwardly chuckled as he sucked his brother down. He fisted what he couldn't fit into his mouth and moaned around his brother's cock.

"Fuck, Sammy, keep that up and I'm gonna blow," Dean said.

Sam pulled off with a pop, "Don't want that now do we," he grinned.

Sam quickly helped Dean out of the rest of his clothes while Dean helped him out of his. Dean went over to his bag and rummaged around until he found the lube. Sam took the bottle from his brother and pushed Dean on to the bed and straddled him.

"Know you like it when I stretch myself," Sam murmured sticking two fingers in his hole.

"Two already, Sammy?"

Sam grunted and nodded. He stretched himself for a while before pulling his fingers out, "That's enough."

"Do another one, baby."

Sam shook his head, "Wanna feel you, De."

Dean groaned as Sam slicked up his cock and eased himself down on it, "Shit baby, always to damn tight."

"You love it," Sam groaned.

"Yeah."

Sam bent down and gave Dean a messy kiss as he began to move. He knew they didn't have a lot of time before the others got back so he moved faster, but soon it wasn't enough.

"Dean," he whined.

Dean gripped Sam's hips and thrust up particularly hard into his brother causing him to scream. Soon the two were moving together at a rather brutal pace and Sam couldn't even warn Dean before he was coming all over himself and Dean. Dean followed a few minutes later.

After a few minutes the boys decided to try out the new shower and got dressed.

**~SPN~**

A couple hours later the three hunters returned and dean helped put stuff away while Sam napped on the couch. Simone and Dean made the beds while Bobby and John cooked lunch.

"Sammy, hey, c'mon wake up."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at his brother, "Hey."

"Hey, c'mon and get some lunch."

Sam nodded and stood up from the couch and joined the others in the kitchen. The five sat at the table as they ate their sandwiches.

"Simone guess what? He started kicking."

"Wow, already? That's awesome Sam."

After lunch Dean and Sam walked John Simone and Bobby to the door.

"Thanks guys," Dean said.

They nodded and left. Sam smiled, "Can you believe it? This is all ours."

"I know," Dean said following his brother to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me right now in every room."

Dean just groaned.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: If you've read my story "Dean Blows a Fuse" you'll understand why Sam acts the way he does when sick. If you haven't then basically Sam tends to resort to a child when he's sick. There's no big reason as to why he does he just does. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been a month and the boys had been settling into their new place quite nicely. Dean had found a job working as a mechanic, which brought no surprise to Sam, and Sam would be starting at the local college for the fall semester. On occasion, when he wasn't on hunts, John would often drop by to check on them or stay the night. Sam and Dean were surprised by, and welcomed this change in their father. Bobby and Simone would often stop by as well. Most of the time they were together which made Dean think that they were sweet on each other.

"Getting big there, Sam," Simone smiled as she measured him.

"That's a good thing right?" John asked.

Simone nodded, "Very. It means that Sam is eating well and the baby is healthy."

John sighed, "Good."

Dean laughed, "Worried, dad?"

"Worried about my grandson."

Sam and Dean laughed. Sam hisses as Simone spread the gel over his naked belly. She rolled the transceiver down to give them a clear view of the baby. John, who hadn't seen the baby before, was in awe.

"I know he looks tiny but he's at a healthy weight right now, and keep in mind he's only five months," Simone explained.

"Which means I'm gonna get fat," Sam said.

"You are not, Sammy," Dean smirked kissing his brother's forehead.

"Okay," Bobby said as Simone cleaned Sam up. "We really need to come up with a name for him."

"I vote Dean Junior. We can call him DJ for short," Dean said.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell I'm naming our child Dean Junior."

Bobby shrugged, "What about Elijah?"

"No," Simone said quietly.

Everyone looked at her and Bobby frowned when he saw tears in her eyes, "Simone."

"Please don't."

"Simone what's wrong?" Sam asked sitting up.

Simone put her head down, "I had just given birth to a son. My husband and I were so proud and named him Elijah. Two days later we were attacked by a pack of werewolves when we went for a walk. They killed both my husband and son."

Sam walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Simone."

"Is that how you got started?" John asked.

Simone nodded, "I called up a friend of mine and he explained it all to me."

Dean blew out a breath, "Damn. I'm really sorry Simone. So no Elijah."

**~SPN~**

The next afternoon Sam was sitting on the couch eating carrot sticks and Barbeque chips, one of his many cravings, and browsing the net while Dean was at work. He made a list of names that he liked. He had just gotten up to get more food when there was a knock at the door.

"Jess, hi."

"Hi Sam, have you seen Marley?"

Sam frowned, "No, but you're welcome to come in and check."

Sam knew that Dean would probably get on him for letting someone in the house without checking first but the entire house was warded. John, Bobby and Simone helped to ward and sigil the entire house from top to bottom.

Jess stepped into the house, "I left her in the backyard as I went to answer the phone. When I came back outside she was gone."

"We'll find her, Jess. She's two. I mean how far could she have gone?"

Jess glared at him as they headed toward the backyard. They searched for an entire hour both at Sam's and Jess', and even checked with other neighbors. No one had seen her and one of their other neighbors said how her son had gone missing also. Sam frowned as yawned. He wanted to keep helping them but he was tired, his back hurt and Dean would be home soon.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Jess smiled. "Go get some rest I'm gonna call the police."

Sam nodded tiredly and headed into the house making sure the door was locked and the alarm was on before collapsing on the couch.

**~SPN~**

"Sammy?"

Sam moaned and opened his eyes, "De?"

"Who else genius. You okay, why aren't you in the bed?"

"Was too tired and my back was bothering me."

"Already?"

Sam moaned as he sat up, "Yeah. Maybe Simone made a mistake with the measurements because he doesn't feel small at all."

Dean chuckled as he sat down, "She said he just looks small but wasn't really. So what did you get up to today?"

Sam shrugged, "Washed clothes, ate, napped, folded clothes, ate some more, created a list of baby names and then Jess came by asking for help looking for Marley."

"Did you find her?"

Sam shook his head, "And what's odd is that Desiree's son is also missing."

"Yeah, Mack was talking about a kidnapper on the loose."

Sam frowned and picked up his laptop. Dean quirked his eyebrow, "You don't actually think there's a case here do you?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well check it later, right come eat. I got Chinese."

Sam nodded as he followed Dean to the kitchen where they sat to eat. As soon as Sam started eating he bolted toward the downstairs bathroom and tossed it all up.

"Sammy?"

Sam wiped his mouth, "Apparently your son doesn't like Chinese food," he said before sneezing.

Dean frowned, "You ate it fine last week."

Sam shrugged and sneezed again, "I think I'm gonna go lay down. I don't feel good."

Dean frowned again and nodded, "Sure baby," he said as Sam headed upstairs.

While Sam slept Dean did some research. He groaned as he read. According to what he read, each year on the 12th of June two children, one boy and one girl both 2 years old, disappeared and never seen again.

"Terrific," Dean muttered.

"De!" Sam whined.

Dean ran upstairs to check on his brother and found him in the midst of a coughing fit.

"Shit," He mumbled headed to Sam's side and felt his forehead. "Fuck, you're burning up baby."

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the first aid kit. He headed back to the bedroom to find Sam huddled in the blankets.

"De, I don't feel good."

"I know baby. Here let me take your temp."

Sam whined, he hated having his temp taken and sneezed. Dean sighed.

"Please Sammy? If you're good I'll get you some apple sauce and ginger ale from downstairs."

Sam settled and Dean took his temperature, "Damn, it's 100.9. I'm gonna get the Tylenol and then I'll get your applesauce and ginger ale."

Sam nodded as he coughed, "_Unh_," he moaned.

Dean grabbed the Tylenol for Sam before grabbing the applesauce and ginger ale. When Sam saw the soda he perked up. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, you know the deal, Tylenol, applesauce and then soda," he said speaking to Sam the same way you would a child.

Sam nodded and opened his mouth for his brother to spoon feed him. After he finished giving Sam the applesauce, Dean took his temp again only to find that it had gone up. He let Sam drink the ginger ale and covered him with the blanket and smiled as he conked out. Once Sam was out, he called Bobby knowing his dad was on a hunt.

"_Hey Dean,"_ Bobby answered.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Bobby chuckled, _"You and your father are the only two to call at this time. What's going on?"_

"I have a small problem. There's a hunt here that needs to be dealt with but Sam's sick and I really don't wanna leave him all day by himself."

"_So what do you suggest?"_

"You think you could watch him while I'm gone?"

"_Sure. I think I can do that."_

Dean smiled, "Thanks Bobby."

_You're welcome, now get some rest. I'll be there in the morning."_

Dean hung up the phone and laid next to his brother. Sam immediately curled into him. Dean sighed. He knew he was gonna have a hard time leaving Sam in the morning but this needed to be done. He was just thankful the hunt was local.

**TBC...**

**Below are the names that Sam made a list of. Choose your two favorite and tell me in your reviews please:**

**~Dean Junior**

**~Jaylend-American-lending help, helpful to others**

**~Silvanus-Latin-forest dweller**

**~Mekhi-American-who is like God**

**~Treyvon-American-fair town**

**~Xabiere-American-chosen one**

**~Yannis-Greek-God is gracious**

**~Novus-Latin-new**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Dean did when he woke up was check Sam's temperature.

"How on earth did it spike overnight?" He wondered. Sam's temperature was 102.2.

"Sammy, come on I need you to wake up for me."

Sam opened his eyes, "What?" he rasped.

"Need you to take more Tylenol and Bobby's on his way."

Sam frowned as he swallowed the pills, "Why?"

"So I can investigate this hunt and I didn't wanna leave you alone."

Sam nodded just as there was a knock on the door. Dean ran downstairs and opened the door Bobby. As he led the hunter upstairs he explained everything to him.

"Dean, relax, I have taken care of a sick Sam before."

"Not since he was a kid," Dean replied opening the bedroom door.

Dean walked over to the bed and Sam leaned up for a kiss. Dean shook his head.

"Dude, you have cooties and morning breath," he teased. "Okay listen, I'm jumping in the shower and then I'm heading out. I'll try not to be later than seven. I want you to be good and listen to Bobby."

Sam nodded, "Be careful."

Dean nodded as he headed into the bathroom.

**~SPN~**

Dean decided to hit the diner first. He smiled flirtatiously at the waitress.

She giggled, "Just passing through? I've never seen you here before."

"Just moved in actually."

"Well welcome to the neighborhood. It's sad that you had to come on a bad week."

"Why's that?"

"A little boy and girl went missing. They were only two."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard something about that. I was told it was a legend though."

"Well its sort of the town's local ghost story," Jordan said refilling Dean's coffee. "It all started in 1899. A woman named Nalani Winthrop lived over on Nichols Street."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Well, story goes that on June twelfth Nalani suddenly went mad and killed her two children, Jackie and Joseph, two year old twins. And to this day, every year on June twelfth, a two year old boy and girl go missing from Nichols Street."

"Wow, that's insane."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah. This story is told every Halloween. How she murders her kids is always changed."

Dean nodded and finished his coffee, "Thanks for the info."

Dean paid for his coffee and left.

**~SPN~**

Sam whined as he sneezed into a tissue. He felt like utter shit and wanted Dean. Bobby walked in the room carrying a bowl of soup. He sat the bowl down and helped Sam sit up against the pillows.

"Open wide Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth as Bobby began to spoon feed him the soup. After about the eighth spoon, Sam stopped eating.

"Please Sam? Just a little more?"

Sam whined and turned his head. Bobby sighed.

"Alright. We can try more later, why don't you take a nap?"

Sam lay down and immediately fell asleep. Bobby chuckled softly as he arranged the blankets around Sam.

**~SPN~**

After Dean left the diner he headed to the library. He asked the librarian about Nalani Winthrop and the year of 1899. As he read that this year had been full of strange electrical storms and things, he became convinced that Nalani had been possessed. And what he was dealing with was a vengeful spirit.

_Great, easy salt and burn_ Dean thought until he found she had been cremated. _So what the fuck is keeping her around? _Dean frowned as he headed back to the house.

**~SPN~**

Bobby was surprised but pleased to find that Sam's fever had broken. He was just still coughing and sneezing up a storm.

"How about we give you boys some real food," He said heading to the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

Sam and Bobby was surprised when Dean came in the house.

"So how's the hunt going? You know what you're dealing with?" Bobby asked as he dished up the sandwiches.

Dean nodded as he grabbed a sandwich, "Vengeful spirit. What I learned was that in the year 1899 a woman who lived on our street went mad on June twelfth killing her two year old twins. Only problem is she was cremated."

"So what now?" Sam asked coughing.

"Check out the house and find out what's keeping her here."

"But De, doesn't someone live there?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't think so."

"You find out where she lived?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Bobby as is to ask 'You think I'm stupid?' "`1304 Nichols Street."

"I'll check it out."

Sam looked at Dean and sidled up to him. Dean frowned. "What's wrong Sammy, still feeling bad?"

Sam nodded, "A little, but your son wants attention from his daddy."

Bobby walked out the house and Sam led Dean to the couch. Dean placed his hand on Sam's belly.

"Hey buddy, you miss me?" Dean spoke.

Sam grabbed his list of names to share with Dean. Dean smiled as he placed his hand on the flush of Sam's belly.

"Lay them on me."

"Dean Junior; Jaylend; Silvanus; Mekhi; Treyvon; Xabiere; Yannis and Novus," Sam said making sure to let Dean see the meaning of each name.

"Which names do you like the most?" Dean asked.

"Silvanus and Novus. Do you like the names?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, besides Dean Junior, I think my favorites are Xabiere and maybe Yannis."

Sam smiled at his brother. Just then there was a knock on the door and Dean stood to open the door for Bobby.

"That house is empty," he said. "According to some of your neighbors, no one has ever lived in that house. They wanted to bulldoze it, but every time they tried there some sort of freak accident."

Dean nodded, "There's something in that house. I'll check it out tonight."

**~SPN~**

That night around midnight, Dean and Bobby went to the house. Dean quickly picked the lock and they entered the house.

"You think it could be the house itself?" Dean asked after an hour.

Bobby shrugged as they started to head to the basement. Suddenly without warning both hunters were tossed back. Nalani Winthrop appeared and attempted to attack then once more while blocking them from the basement.

"We need to get in the basement. Whatever is keeping her here is in the basement," Bobby said.

Dean nodded and shot Nalani with the rock salt causing her to disappear. He quickly unbolted the basement and he and Bobby raced down the stairs.

"Ugh, smells that rotted corpses," Dean commented as Nalani appeared again.

"Her kids," Bobby said shooting her. "Find them."

It took them a total of twenty minutes to find the corpses of her dead kids.

"Damn, all these years these kids been down here?" Dean said as he salted both of them.

While Bobby fended off Nalani, Dean set fire to the kids finally causing Nalani to go up in flames. As the house went up in flames the two hunters slipped out and headed back to the house.

"All these years she was protecting her dead children by seeking retribution?" Dean asked as he punched in the alarm code.

"Guess so," Bobby said.

"Is it over?" Sam asked sitting up on the couch.

"Holy shit Sam, you scared me. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Waiting for you. Is it over?"

"Yeah, baby, it is," Dean nodded.

"Good," he said standing from the couch. "Bobby, you are welcome to either crash on the couch or use the guest room," he said linking hands with Dean.

Bobby nodded, "Goodnight boys."

"Night Bobby."

The boys headed upstairs and Bobby crashed on the couch. Dean was all for crashing but Sam had other ideas as he roamed his hands under Dean's t-shirt. Dean lifted his eyebrows.

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

**TBC...**

**One more chapter to go for this part.**

**Names to vote for are:**

**~Dean Junior**

**~Silvanus**

**~Xabiere**

**~Yannis**

**~Novus**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know many of you will be pleased with the baby's name. And I hope you like this small chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**~TWO MONTHS LATER~**

Sam sighed as he fingered his son's name on the crib. Dean Novus Winchester. He thought it was a good name.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to face his father who was standing in the doorway of the nursery, "Yeah?"

"You alright son? Why don't you sit down and rest for a while?"

"I'm fine dad. It's just that Dean's working late again. I guess I just get a little bored."

John chuckled, "You won't be saying that too much longer. Soon you'll be in school and have a son to look after."

Sam smiled as he followed his dad from the nursery. Just as he started to settle himself on the couch the doorbell rang. He sighed and groaned as he set about maneuvering himself to get up.

"Want me to get it?" John asked trying not to laugh.

"I got it."

Sam finally stood up and opened the door, "Hi guys."

Jared and Jeff smiled, "Hey Sam, we was kinda wondering if you and Dean wanted to hang out tonight," Jeff said.

"Sorry, but Dean's not even home and his dad is actually in town."

"No problem, maybe another time before that little one is born."

Sam laughed, "I have two months before he's born."

The boys chuckled before waving and leaving. Sam shut the door and went to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm not moving."

John laughed, "So Dean's dad?"

Sam shrugged, "I mean they're okay with us being gay but I don't think they'd be okay with us being brothers. And Dean and I suggested that on paper my last name would be Wesson."

John shrugged, "Well makes sense I guess."

**~SPN~**

After Sam had his afternoon nap, he started preparing dinner while eating carrot sticks with barbecue sauce.

"So, you do most of the cooking?" John asked.

Sam shrugged, "I guess so. I mean Dean does cook sometimes, but not often."

John nodded as he tossed together a salad to go with the lasagna Sam was making.

"I remember your mother loved to cook. I cooked on occasion but wasn't a fan of it."

Sam chuckled lightly as his hand went to his back, "No wonder we always had Chef Boyardee."

John laughed. Once the lasagna was in the oven and the salad in the fridge, John and Sam sat on the couch just talking and enjoying each other's company. Sam smiled. It had been a long time since they were able to be like this with one another and not argue.

**~SPN~**

Dean walked into the house around 8 and was surprised at the sight he saw. A pan of lasagna was sitting on the stove covered and both his brother and dad were asleep on the couch. Sam suddenly woke up and tried to maneuver himself off the couch.

"Here, let me help," Dean said.

"I got it," Same replied stiffly.

Once Sam stood up from the couch, he waddled as fast as his 7 month body would allow, to the bathroom. Afterwards, they dished up the food and sat down to eat. Sam remained quiet the entire time which worried Dean.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "Finished the nursery, registered for classes and cooked."

"Long day Dean?" John asked.

Dean nodded, "Very. There's this truck my boss has me working on. Problem is it needs a lot of work and he and the customer want it done by the end of the week."

"You don't have anyone to help you?"

Dean shook his head, "Not anymore. I did but I ended up doing most the work and Mack dealt with him. Besides, I prefer to do the work myself."

After Sam finished eating he took his plate to the sink and headed upstairs without a word.

Dean frowned, "What's wrong with him?"

John sighed, "You've been working late all this week."

I know and I feel bad."

"He just gets bored and misses you a lot."

"You don't think…?

John shrugged, "I don't know, but you should talk to him."

Dean nodded. After cleaning the kitchen he headed upstairs and found Sam lying on the bed.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned away from him and Dean groaned.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

Sam said nothing and Dean sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been working late and I'm sorry. I mean there's really not much I can do. The good thing is that I get paid overtime so we have more money."

Sam sniffed a little and sat up, "I just miss you. I'm all alone here while you're off doing God knows what."

Dean chuckled, "Baby, what do you think I'm doing besides fixing cars?"

Sam shrugged and Dean laughed, "Do you really think I'm cheating on you?"

Sam shrugged again and turned away. Dean sighed.

"Sam. I swear to you, I'm not cheating on you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sam nodded, "You better not."

Dean chuckled and nodded before helping Sam get ready for bed. They lay in bed making out for a while before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dean said.

John walked in the room holding a small box. Dean arched an eyebrow.

"What's in the box?"

John sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Sam.

"Since DJ won't be able to get a tattoo for a while, I had to think of something else to keep him safe."

Sam opened the box and inside were different sized bracelets. John explained how they were protective charms. Sam smiled before reaching out and hugging his dad.

**END.**

**Until Part 6 stay tuned.**


End file.
